The Truth of Percy Jackson
by Murphydog3
Summary: Percy tells Annabeth something he has been hiding for years. How much does he believe is true. Sorry if characters seem OOC. All rights go to Rick Riordan I do not own the Characters (unfortunately)


Percy and Annabeth sat on the beach silently. Percy had brought her here to talk and Annabeth was secretly scared that her perfect and gorgeous black haired green eyed Son of Poseidon boyfriend would break up with her. She knew he could do better than her, with her dull gray eyes and messy blonde hair that she never did anything with.

"Annabeth… we need to talk." Percy said. The blonde haired girl stiffened as he said this, thinking that he wanted to break up with her.

"Percy please don't break up with me I love you and I'll do anything for you just please stay," Annabeth pleaded, grabbing her boyfriend's hands, eyes looking desperate she needed him to know that without him she would die, because her life would be worthless. Percy looked at her in shock just realizing what she thought he had meant by his statement and quickly backtracking, "Oh no Annabeth," he said taking her hands and looking her in her beautifully stormy gray eyes, "Gods no Annabeth, no I don't break up with you. I just need to tell you something but it might change the way you feel about me."

Annabeth looked at him relief visible in her eyes, but fear slowly trickling in, what happened what did he do, did he cheat on her, no Percy could never do that than what, why did he look so scared. "Percy" Annabeth cooed, "there is nothing in this world that could ever change the way I feel about you." The words had the effect she wanted and Percy slowly looked up grateful that she said what she did.

Percy looked down at the ground and slowly said what he needed to tell her, deciding to be blunt. "Annabeth, you know that before Paul I had my other step father Gabe. Well Gabe wasn't exactly gentle with me and for years and years he… abused me. That wasn't all he ever did to me though whenever my mom was gone and Gabe's poker parties were over he would have his way with me," Percy rushed out and as he said this realization suddenly kicked in and with that realization horror set in. All the scars she had always assumed they had just been from the monsters, and then she remembered all the times she had asked him about his childhood thinking that he had had a great one, but he just suddenly changed the subject. She figured out that she must have been staring with a look of pure horror on her face for when she looked at Percy he was getting up to leave the beach they had been at together saying, "Goodbye Annabeth I know you probably don't want to be with someone as useless, stupid, disgusting and broken as I am so I'll just leave you and you won't have to ever see me again," It hurt Annabeth to see the pained look on his face as he said this the look of pure despair, and in that moment Annabeth understood why Percy always asked her why she stayed with him even though there were billions of people better than him and how he was always surprised when she said, "Because I love YOU, Seaweed Brain anymore questions?" She realized that Percy didn't understand that someone could love him, he couldn't see how truly amazing he was, how he is perfection walking on this earth.

So as her Seaweed Brain walked away from her slowly thinking about how he knew that Annabeth wouldn't love him as he told her his despicable truth he was surprised when he was talked to the ground flipped over onto his back and had a pair of soft lips pressed onto his. He sat there unmoving stiff as a board wondering why this was happening. Eventually Annabeth released his lips and looked at him with tears in her eyes asking him, "Do you really think that you telling me the truth about your childhood would change how I feel about you?"

Percy refused to look at her with those eyes she loved so much and uttered one word that broke her heart.

"Yes" Annabeth stared at him in horror as he continued, "Yes Annabeth because why would you the most amazing girl on the planet even look at a worthless piece of trash like me. I am useless, stupid, broken, worthless, weak and a coward." Annabeth kept her gaze on him in shock as he said each word that made her flinch. She tried to interrupt him but he cut her off saying, "no one could ever love me. I will never be more than a piece of trashed that shouldn't have ever been born because it would have saved everyone else a lot of pain. I know all this is true. Gabe was right I should have just killed myself when I was little." Annabeth looked at her boyfriend, the love of her life, her soul mate in utter disbelief.

"Percy," she forced him to look her in the eye and see all the love she had for him, "there is no way any of those things you said about yourself are true," he opened his mouth to argue and she continued, "You are the bravest person I have ever met. You are strong and loyal and kind and so selfless. You are perfect and I could never find someone even remotely close to being as perfect as you are. I don't care what that creep Gabe told you, because it isn't true. There is nothing anywhere that could make me not love you."

Percy looked up at her the confusion clear in his eyes as he asked her the question that again broke her heart, "B-but h-how could you l-love someone like me, why-why would you love someone so useless and stupid. I don't deserve you."

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend with tear filled eyes. She finally realized why he was so modest. It was because he didn't think he was strong enough to do any of the things he accomplished. She realized that Percy the Savior of Olympus had such little confidence. She also figured out that he hated being the center of attention because he was scared people would find out his secret.

"I feel in love with the best person in the world. You say that you don't deserve me but I am the one that doesn't deserve you. Percy you saved the world twice, you faced all the worst monsters and Titans in history and you willingly fell into Tartarus for me. If anyone here is unworthy of being in this relationship it's me. Oh my gods that's why it took us so long to get together because that stupid pig drilled into your head that no one would ever love you. Well Percy I am here to tell you that I love you, I love everything about you, even the bad parts because you are MY Percy and I am never going to let you go. You got that Seaweed Brain?"

He stared up at her tears brimming in her eyes and he said, "Ok Wise Girl."

After that day when Percy and Annabeth talked, Annabeth and Percy became closer. Percy realized that people could actually love him for him and Annabeth learned how strong Percy was even if he didn't believe it. Yes there were days that Percy felt like he was useless but on those days Annabeth never left her loves side and after those days Percy would heal more until eventually his emotional scar completely vanished like how his physical ones healed in the water.


End file.
